


It's Been A Couple Years, But I Still Don't Like You

by joxnerd



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alejandro and Heather's friendship in this is life, Contains my own personal headcanons, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Five Years Later, Gen, Harold still fighting to get Leshawna, M/M, Main relationship is the Aledunler one, Multi, Nowen Gidgette and Lyler are the only established relationships beforehand, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunion, Why do people ship Noco when Nowen is superior, because of tumblr, nothing new there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joxnerd/pseuds/joxnerd
Summary: He took her up on her instructions and followed her into the party of a lifetime. To a reunion of all reunions. To a reunion of the Gen 1 cast.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto & Heather (Total Drama), Alejandro Burromuerto/Duncan (Total Drama), Alejandro Burromuerto/Duncan/Tyler (Total Drama), Alejandro Burromuerto/Tyler (Total Drama), Bridgette/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney/Heather (Total Drama), Duncan/Tyler (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Leshawna/Harold McGrady V (one-sided), Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama), Noah/Owen (Total Drama), Sadie & Katie (Total Drama)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It's Been A Couple Years, But I Still Don't Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first published Total Drama fic. This is exciting! Anyway, I don't really have much to say. Since we will be following Alejandro around, there will be some Spanish. I know a decent amount, but if anything is ever wrong and you notice, I would really like for you to let me know. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Standing on the sidewalk with a bag slung across his shoulder, a young Hispanic man in his early 20s was waiting for something. Well, more like someone. This young man went by the name Alejandro (only Alejandro, not Al) and was waiting for the Uber he had ordered nearly 40 minutes ago. Grumbling, he grabbed the hair tie from around his wrist and anxiously tied his hair up in a ponytail. Normally, he wouldn't be anxious, but today was an exception.

He grabbed a water bottle from out of his bag, drank a sip, and put it back. Then, he untied his hair and ran his fingers through the long strands. 5 years later his hair was still relatively the same length as it had been during World Tour and All-Stars, but it was probably an inch or two longer.

Alejandro was debating whether he should tie his hair into a ponytail again when he heard a loud beep, and glanced up. _Por fin!_

He wasted no time getting into the black vehicle and quickly buckling his seatbelt. Telling the driver where he would like to be dropped off, he pulled out his phone so he could avoid conversing with the middle-aged man in the front seat.

A lot of things changed for him in 5 years, at least, that's what it felt like. In actuality, he was still the exact same man he had always been. Tall, tan, young, and handsome. Jokes aside, he had actually gone to college following Total Drama and earned a major in International Affairs and a minor in Anthropology. He was currently working as a paid intern at a local company, hoping to become a lobbyist there someday. Sadly, his relationship with Heather hadn't worked out the way he had hoped, and the two of them had decided to break up and remain friends. They were more like rivals than friends, but Alejandro didn't mind.

He looked up from his phone, glanced out the window, and realized that he was merely a block away from his desired location. Fishing money out of his pockets, he bid the driver adieu, and opened up the car door. Adjusting his sunglasses and the strap across his shoulder, he was prepared to make a fashionably late entrance.

* * *

The first thing he noticed upon entry into the building was the tall ceilings and wide hallways. The second thing that he noticed was that there were many different celebrations going on at the moment; he could hear yelling from rooms off to the right and to the left of him. Seemed like he would just need to find which one was his.

He tugged on the strap of his bag, once again feeling uncharacteristically nervous. Taking a deep breath, he forced his legs to move forwards.

Alejandro peeked through the doors closest to him first, but to no avail. None of the rooms contained his old castmates. With a sigh, he kept searching.

The third door on the left contained exactly what he was looking for. He recognized Lindsay's squeal, Owen's loud and forever cheery tone, and Courtney and Duncan's arguing. Some things would never change, he guessed. Just then, he was hit with a wave of nostalgia and realized how much he feared entering the room. He had never been their friends, they had never been his. The people in that room were bound to hate him, would probably never forgive him for the terrible things he had done. Maybe he should sneak back out before anyone caught hi-

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Ale-jerk-o."

Alejandro felt a smile creep upon his face. He didn't hide it when he turned back around to face the beautiful woman he knew would be standing there.

"Hello, Heather. It's been like 6 whole hours since I last saw you."

6 hours ago, he had met up with Heather to have brunch in a cafe downtown. The whole purpose of the meet up had been to catch up, since they hadn't seen each other in a few months.

"Funny. Now come inside and join the rest of us, although, it's not like we noticed you were missing."

Maybe they didn't notice he was missing, but she certainly had.

He took her up on her instructions and followed her into the party of a lifetime. To a reunion of all reunions. To a reunion of the Gen 1 cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram and Amino: @joxnerd


End file.
